zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Swollen Eyeball Network
The Swollen Eyeball Network is an organization of devoted conspiracy theorists and paranormal investigators obsessed with the paranormal, including aliens, Bigfoot, and ghosts. Dib is one of their members, who, unfortunately, has been made a fool out of by Zim to his organization many times. They sometimes help Dib fight Zim, as shown in Battle of the Planets. It was confirmed by the series' creator that The Swollen Eyeball Network would help Dib fight. Most of the time, however, a vast majority of the agents are simply annoyed by Dib. The exact extent, founder, goal, and power of the organization is unknown, although multiple factors suggest that they are more powerful than one might assume. The technology used by Swollen Eyeball members seems advanced, as they have been show to use a two way camera/video screen that hovers in midair, an example shown in Zim Eats Waffles. In the episode Battle-Dib we see a very large audience when Dib goes to make his presentation on Zim (which he accidentally left behind and was unable to show them). The Agents In episode Zim Eats Waffles, most of the Swollen Eyeball agents are identified. They use code names to conceal their identity. The only known members are Agent Darkbootie (The Swollen Eyeball agent who appears most often, and in episode Battle of the Planets is revealed to be a janitor), Agent Disembodied Head, Agent Tunaghost, and Agent Nessie (who bears a resemblance to Dib's father, Professor Membrane). Dib code name is Agent Mothman, which is theoretically an allusion to the Mothman myth. The agents never show their faces, except for Agent Darkbootie. Agent Mothman Dib is known as Agent Mothman in the Eyeball Network. He is often ridiculed by the other agents, but Agent Darkbootie and Agent Tunaghost help him from time to time, most notably in Battle of the Planets and Gaz, Taster of Pork. Agent Darkbootie Agent Darkbootie is thought of as the unconfirmed leader of the Network. He is one of the few agents who want to give Agent Mothman a chance to prove himself to the Network, and did so in Battle-Dib. However, Darkbootie was upset with him when Mothman called him in Zim Eats Waffles and apparently was trying to play a joke. In Battle of the Planets it is revealed that Agent Darkbootie is actually a janitor at NASAPlace. Agent Darkbootie is, most likely (though it is never expressly stated), the leader of the Swollen Eyeball Network. Despite being a janitor, he has impressive engineering skills (having repaired an old rocket NASA once used to shoot monkeys into space), and while he expresses disdain and annoyance regarding Dib's attempts at exposing Zim, he offers occasional assistance. The only notable time was in Battle of the Planets, when he said the only other planet with built-in rockets had to be Mercury. Agent Tunaghost Agent Tunaghost is the only female agent to make an appearance in the series. She is the only other agent besides Darkbootie who tries to help Dib, and investigates for him in Gaz, Taster of Pork. It is possible that she is one of the punk girls found in the background of the episodes, (featured in Megadoomer as the girl using the computer when Zim stomps down the street) as she bears some resemblance to her. Agent Disembodied Head Agent Disembodied Head didn't bother listening to what Dib had to say in Zim Eats Waffles. Instead, he yelled at him for calling the agents so often. Disembodied Head has a bird on his shoulder, and is one of the many Swollen Eyeball members who finds Dib annoying. Agent Nessie Agent Nessie laughed at Dib when he called him in Zim Eats Waffles, and then mentioned that he had heard about Dib's reputation for being insane from Darkbootie. Agent Nessie is the second agent Dib contacts to witness the "carnage" of the waffles. He proclaims that Dib is an idiot and refuses to watch his spy camera footage. Also, due to his mouth-covering collar, some fans have speculated that Agent Nessie is a scientist from Membrane Laboratories. Other Agents Although never seen in the series, there were several agents revealed in concept art that came with the boxed set DVDs of Invader Zim. Unfortunately, there are no legitimate names or information about them, other than the ones that have been shown in the show. There is one, however, that appears to be their leader: He resides in a hover chair, has a wide stare and a bald head. Technology It is unknown if Dib's Laptop, and various other equipment is from the Swollen Eyeball. It's much more likely that the majority of it Dib obtained through his father, since Professor Membrane is the Earth's most brilliant scientist of the time in which the series takes place. However, in Dark Harvest Dib claims to Gaz that he obtained working X-Ray vision goggles from a magazine. However, it is unlikely that magazines would provide customers technology like that, and likely Dib obtained them from the Swollen Eyeball, and lied to Gaz. Facts of Doom * Their phone number is 1-555-555-0199. * Dib's codename, Agent Mothman, is a reference to the flying cryptid, the Mothman. * Agent Nessie's codename is a reference to the Loch Ness Monster, which often goes by the nickname Nessie. * The Swollen Eyeball Network is a possible parody of the conspiracy theory Illumanti, which the eye on the back of a dollar bill represents the Illumanitaed ones. The eye on Swollen Eyeball Network could be copying the Illumanti eye. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Organization Category:Males Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Organization